Bearded Dragon
The Bearded Dragon is a rare triple hybrid of the Earth, Cold, and Metal elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance The bearded dragon has an orange lizard-like body with a lot of yellow spikes, especially at the bottom of their head. Abilities Weapons The bearded dragon has sharp claws and spikes. Even without those, it uses martial arts techniques to conquer its enemies. Defenses The bearded dragon has spikes to protect itself. Other Abilities The bearded dragon knows several fighting techniques, varying from martial arts to even ninja and samurai techniques if it has a sharp stick nearby to use as sword. Breath Weapon The bearded dragon breathes sharp spikes. Weaknesses The bearded dragon is cold blooded and must lay in the sun for several hours a day to stay warm. During this time it is vulnerable. Habitat Regions The cold blooded bearded dragon lives in warm places: the Great South, the Tull Forest and the Southern Tropics are some of its habitats. However, they do not live in super hot places such as the Sandara Desert. Preferred Home The bearded dragon prefers places with rocks it can lay on but also plants providing shelter and shade when it overheats. Sheltering/Nesting The bearded dragon sleeps in warm places to prevent over-cooling and getting hypothermia. Diet The bearded dragon is an omnivore and will eat both plants and meat. Young bearded dragons prefer meat while most older bearded dragons prefer fruit. Adults with children also catch fish along with them. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The bearded dragon is misunderstood. Most say they are grumpy; but in reality, the males train other dragons to make sure they stay in line, even those of other species. But they will train their own children more. The only grumpy bearded dragons are the females. Social Order The male bearded dragon is a very social creature, while the grumpy female prefers to be left alone. Relationship to Wizards The male bearded dragon will act to humans like an old friend, while females prefer to be left alone. When in a park Breeding While they can be bred at any time with two bearded dragons, you can breed them around December and around father's day using a mountain dragon and any dragon with the Metal element. Habitats The bearded dragon can be kept in Cold, Earth, Metal and Spooky Habitats. You can keep them in Omnitats as well. How to care for They can thrive in Cold habitats only because of their elemental magic, so the ones placed in that type of habitat must be kept warm with spells all the time. Dragon Compatibility Male bearded dragons do not have any compatibility issues. They get along with almost every dragon, except those very grumpy dragons who do not get along with any dragon. Females do not get along with any dragons, so do not care about those; they won't change their personality just because it has to share its habitat. Favorite Treat Bearded dragons prefer the tropical Dragon Fruit. Life Cycle Mating Males attract females by running around them and sending morse-like signals. When the female waves with her front legs, they can mate. Birth After mating, the female leaves and leaves the male with the egg. Infancy The infant bearded dragon is trained all the time by the father. Some say the adult abuses the infant, but the infant actually likes getting trained all the time. Adolescence A female bearded dragon usually leaves the father now, while the male stays with the father to catch fish, play soccer games with coconuts or whatever round thing they find, and such things. Adulthood The adult probably leaves its father after a while too, but they still meet each other to act like they were adult and adolescent. For the rest, the adult will mate during mating season (which differs in every region) and lay in the sun until they get children. The females don't meet their father again and are laying in the sun being grumpy since their adolescence. Life Span A bearded dragon can become 70 years old as a female and about 90 years old as a male. History Discovery The bearded dragon was discovered by the wizard Pogona in a journey to the Great South. He saw one of these dragons laying solitary in the sun, and he mistook the dragon as grumpy and lazy. However, when a baby earth dragon walked by and the bearded dragon started to train the infant. He took the bearded dragon to his home and eventually adopted him. Origin of Name The bearded dragon was named by Pogona for the spikes at the bottom of their head. Magic Bearded dragons have strong affiliation with Terramancy, and males possess Geomancy too. They also possess minor Metallomancy. Even though the Cold element is in the family tree, they do not have any affiliation with Cryomancy and dislike cold temperatures. Wizards bonded to bearded dragons can use some minor Cryomancy though. Notable Dragons *Peter (Pogona) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Limited Category:Hybrids Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Metal Category:Triple Hybrids Category:Omnivores Category:Piscivores Category:Inhabitants of the Great South Category:Inhabitants of the Southern Tropics Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Mesalithic Canyon Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet